Ce que Heero Yuy veut
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] 'On dit que vouloir c’est pouvoir. Je veux le mettre à genoux'. HAPPY BDAY HLO !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, sexy, fluff**

**Rating : T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour Hlo ! j'ai appris par hasard que c'était ton anniv, alors j'ai fait ça aujourd'hui ! Bon c pourri hein, c'est juste pour marquer le coup ! Happy b-day to you et bisous !**

**Résumé : On dit que vouloir c'est pouvoir. Je veux le mettre à genoux.**

**Micis****? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Ce que Heero Yuy veut…**

**¤**

**Appartement de fonction de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, AC 203, 21h30**

¤

- Oh, tu rêves ou quoi ?

- ?

¤

On dit…

¤

- Et la lumière fut dans ces beaux yeux bleus. Heero Yuy qui rêve on aura tout vu. Faut dormir la nuit.

¤

On dit…

¤

- Allez, j'y vais, vieux. Et dors pour une fois.

- Duo ?

¤

On dit que vouloir c'est pouvoir.

¤

- Oui ?

- …

- T'es malade ?

¤

Je veux le mettre à genoux.

Je veux me lever de ce futon noir pour aller jusqu'à lui.

Je veux le prendre contre moi, le prendre contre cette porte qu'il veut franchir parce qu'il a rendez-vous.

Je veux prendre ses bras et les plaquer doucement au dessus de sa tête et entrelacer mes doigts aux siens.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu f…

- …

¤

Je veux qu'il me résiste parce qu'il me veut et qu'il ne doit pas, parce qu'il est sur le point de voir « ce serveur qui le drague depuis des mois vraiment, _vraiment_ sympa »

Je veux qu'il me déteste parce qu'au moment où il veut s'éloigner de cet appartement, de moi, je ne veux pas le laisser faire.

¤

- 'ro ?

- A ton avis, baka.

¤

Je veux qu'il me déteste de me réveiller _très_ tard et de tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas _trop_ tard.

Je veux qu'il me déteste de briser le statuquo, briser notre prétendue amitié de longue date.

Cinq ans de cohabitation professionnelle, de partenariat chez les Preventers. Cinq ans de conneries. On ne veut pas faire l'amour et plus encore à ses amis.

¤

- 'T'as pas le droit, on est… potes…

- Je ne suis pas ton pote.

¤

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon ami, l'amitié ça ferme les yeux et là ils sont ouverts.

Ils le voient partir rejoindre ce « Michaël » pour lequel il prend une journée de congé demain. Pour passer la nuit avec lui.

Je ne veux pas qu'il se tape quelqu'un d'autre, surtout celui-là parce qu'il a l'air d'y tenir, à ce type qui ose dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas.

Qui ose dire ce que j'ai l'impression de penser trop fort mais le baka ne m'entend pas.

¤

- …

- Ton amitié m'excite, Maxwell. Ton amitié me donne envie de t'enfermer dans la chambre et de ne plus t'en laisser sortir.

- …

- Ton amitié me donne envie de mourir d'épuisement en te travaillant au corps, de mourir de petite mort et de t'entraîner avec moi.

¤

Je ne veux plus m'en taper d'autres en pensant à sa bouche, son corps, ses yeux, ses soupirs que je n'ai jamais entendus.

Je ne veux plus imaginer et je ne veux plus que tu imagines non plus. Que tu imagines que tu pourras échapper à nous.

Je veux que tes yeux résistent et que ton corps succombe, je veux que ce soit de la folie, qu'entre nous ce soit trop fort, bien trop fort pour que tu t'en ailles.

Je veux que tu penses à lui qui te perdra quand je me perdrai, me retrouverai en toi.

Je veux que tu t'ouvres, Duo.

¤

- Michaël…

- Non, Duo. Heero. Heero.

¤

Tu vas y avoir droit. Tu vas y avoir droit à chaque centimètre carré de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Tout au creux de ton corps pour que ça rentre dans ta tête et que tu imprimes comme je laisserai mon empreinte.

Je veux que tu me veuilles trop fort, trop fort, effacer ce voleur de ton esprit.

¤

- Salaud… je voulais… je voulais…

¤

Je veux être un salaud, mais un beau, un bon, très bon. La thérapie par le sexe en douceur, en force. Je ne sais pas parler mais je sais montrer, si tu ne me voulais pas tu m'aurais immobilisé.

Je veux que tu aies chaud comme tu me mets le feu par ta distance.

Je suis tellement là que tu suffoques. Je veux que ta bouche me supplie, comme mon esprit t'a supplié toutes ces années de comprendre ce que j'avais dans la tête.

¤

- Je ne veux pas.

¤

Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

Je veux que tu me dévisages, que tu me haïsses de te faire ça parce qu'on peut nous entendre.

Je veux presser mon corps contre toi quand même, malgré tes protestations qui visent à te convaincre en vain, tes excuses contre mon corps qui te cloue à cette porte de bois.

La réalité à la science-fiction.

Ondule contre moi, sens-moi…

¤

- Pourquoi…

- Parce que.

¤

Je veux que tu sentes mon désir grandir entre tes jambes, contre ton pantalon qui se gorge, alors que nos souffles s'accélèrent.

Je veux que tu veuilles désespérément mes lèvres sur les tiennes, ma langue fouillant ta chaleur moite, goûtant tout ce qui est toi.

Je te veux nu contre mon jean bleu tendu à craquer, contre ma chemise blanche complètement ouverte sur mon corps hâlé.

Je veux tes yeux indigo dans les miens, fiers et ton désir à toi que tu essaies de cacher par la colère et la tension de ton corps.

¤

- Parce que ?

- Parce que. Oublie-le… oublie-le, tu le connais à peine.

¤

Je veux ton souffle contre ma bouche et que tu perdes le nord, le sud, que tu ne saches plus où donner de la tête tellement tu as besoin de moi, envie de moi.

Je veux t'arracher un à un tes vêtements, ce panama blanc et noir posé sur tes cheveux lâchés,

¤

- Heero…

- Oublie-le, _s'il te plaît._

¤

cette chemise noire trop transparente, qui caresse tes mamelons

¤

- Heero…

- Laisse-toi aller…

¤

et ce pantalon blanc qui soutient tes fesses fermes comme j'aimerais les envelopper des mes mains.

Oh, comme j'aimerais…

¤

- Heero…

- Laisse-moi venir… _ne t'en vas pas. _Tu comprends ?

¤

Comme j'aimerais que tu comprennes… que tu _me_ comprennes.

J'aimerais te prendre nu alors que je reste habillé.

J'aimerais ne plus fantasmer sur toi Duo, mais je n'ai jamais cru au Père Noël.

J'aimerais que tu écartes un peu plus les cuisses et j'aimerais prendre ce que j'ai dans la poche de mon pantalon, pour pouvoir glisser mes doigts entre tes jambes, en toi.

J'aimerais voir dans tes yeux que tu comprends.

¤

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Laisse-moi te toucher…

- Touche-moi.

¤

Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

¤

- Toi, touche-moi encore.

- Viens…

- J'arrive.

¤

Et là, seulement là, je veux tes lèvres. Parce que c'est là que tu t'appropries les miennes, que tu me fouilles, que tu joues, que tu jouis de moi.

C'est au moment que tu me veux le plus fort que tu m'embrasses, parce que tu as compris.

¤

- Ah… c'est bon… bordel c'est bon, Heero, encore… viens encore…

- …

¤

Oui...

¤

- Ne te retiens pas, hypocrite. C'est ce que t'as fait toutes ces années. Viens…

- …

- Bordel viens ! Yes ! Fuck yes ! Harder, deeper, lover, deeper !

¤

Oh oui encore, encore, dans ton corps, Duo, dans ta bouche, Duo, sur ta peau, Duo.

Contre cette porte, le mur, le sofa, sous la douche, dans le lit.

Partout, partout, mais surtout en toi, pour que tu gémisses du mal, du bien que je te fais, pour que l'on jouisse ensemble, et pas seul, tout seul dans ma chambre.

¤

- Ah, yes ! Do that again, again… encore…

¤

Alors que tu vis ta vie et que je vis la mienne par procuration.

Mais je ne serais pas éternellement un pigeon, prisonnier des habitudes, d'une nature qui n'est pas la mienne mais avec laquelle j'ai appris à vivre.

¤

- Encore… prends-moi comme un animal.

¤

Te faire jouir et jouir avec toi, tes cheveux partout, partout et ton souffle contre mon cou et tes jambes m'enlaçant et tes doigts me griffant, ton dos râpant la porte et dans tes yeux noir orage un...

¤

- Encore…. Rends-moi dingue !

¤

Et dans ta bouche un…

¤

- Encore… allez Heero, allez, libère-toi !

¤

Et dans ton corps un…

¤

- Encore, Heero, encore… aime-moi encore…

¤

Et mon corps qui te donne cet encore, cet animal en moi qui rugit plus qu'il ne parle, qui te rabroue plus qu'il ne te complimente, frustré d'avoir la parole mais de ne savoir qu'en faire.

Faire l'amour au lieu de le dire, c'est tellement plus simple pour ceux qui ne savent pas s'exprimer…

¤

- Oh ? Tu rêves ou quoi ?

- ?

¤

Mais ça c'est ce que je veux, pas ce que je fais.

C'est tellement plus facile au cinéma. C'est pas comme ça dans la vraie vie.

Dans les films on s'impose un peu, on fantasme beaucoup, mais dans la réalité on demande.

On demande. Ou on ruse.

¤

- Et la lumière fut dans ces beaux yeux bleus. Heero Yuy qui rêve on aura tout vu. Faut dormir la nuit.

¤

On dit…

¤

- Allez, j'y vais, vieux. Et dors pour une fois.

- Duo ?

¤

On dit que vouloir c'est pouvoir.

¤

- Oui ?

- …

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… je me sens bizarre. Nausée.

- T'es malade ? Mais t'es jamais malade. Tu veux que j'appelle Sally ?

- _Oui, pose ta main sur mon front…_ Négatif. Je vais me débrouiller.

- Négatif toi-même. T'as pas l'air chaud pourtant. Mais t'as des petits yeux. Et tu transpires.

- _Je pensais à toi…_

- Je vais décommander ma soirée.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Non. Mais quand on est pas bien on aime pas être seul. Et t'es trop con pour demander de l'aide si t'en as besoin. T'as mangé ?

- Hn.

- Ok… j'appelle, me change et te prépare un truc. Tu bouges pas hein ?

- Hn.

¤

Je veux le mettre à genoux.

En attendant… bye bye Michaël.

J'ai rusé. Mais bientôt, bientôt je demanderai…

Je te demanderai si tu veux boire un verre avec moi.

Dire les choses avant de les faire, essayer en tous cas.

Te donner envie de me regarder encore comme tu l'as fait à l'instant, avec de la douceur toute masculine.

Avoir des mots et quelques gestes, faire que la lumière soit dans « ces beaux yeux » indigo.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala ! 

HAPPY BDAY ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu à vous aussi.

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤

(grand moment de délire : « je te prendrais comme un animal » : la fille qui pense à une chanson à la relecture : « je te prendrais nu dans ma simca 1000 » ¤ explose de rire ¤)


End file.
